(Past) Friend
by Violettevonviolet
Summary: After a terrible fight between Tony and Steve the shocking truth about Howard and Tonys childhood gets out.


_Hi, here I am, with my first English fanfiction, and in a new fanbase too! I hope you enjoy my __fanfiction, I love stories about the childhood of Tony and his relationship with Howard. I hope yo'll enjoy it, too! I am really sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I am a sucker for reviews ;) Okay I should stop talking (or writing?) anyway here we go:_

(Past) friend

"You are never gonna be as good as your Father! I can't understand how you can be so ungrateful against the man who raised you!" Steve nearly shouted the last part into Tonys face.

"How can you possibly say that Howard Stark was a bad person!"

Starks face was without emotions, when he said, "Because he was, I don't know what person Howard Stark was before I was born but to me the nearest thing to a father figure was and always will be Jarvis!

"How can you say such things about Howard, he was your father!"

"He never was, in fact I doubt that he ever really saw me as anything other than an heir to the Stark name."

"What do you mean, I'm sure your father and also your mother were loving parents like they were loving friends. Just because Howard didn't have time for you every second of the day does not mean that he didn't love you!"

"You make a mistake here, you assume that the Howard you knew was the same one I knew however that assumption is horribly wrong, did you know that Howard started Drinking after you got lost, Cap? And he did not just simply hadn't time for me all the time, in fact I sometimes hardly saw him in a month, you know. Maria wasn't better either, always went to the next gala or charity event, I think she simply wasn't prepared for being a mother. Peggy was the only one that really ever was there wehen it was important, she and Jarvis."

"What are you talking about, Stark, I'm sure you had a perfectly fine life, you just like to exaggerate stuff." "Oh I'm sure when you know it it has to be right." And with that Stark stormed away leaving a baffled Steve behind. "Captain, you had no right to make assumptions about the childhood of master stark." "Jarvis?" "Yes, sir" Steve could he the anger in the AI voice, he didn't even know that such a thing was possible, but then again Jarvis was created by none other then Tony Stark, so Steve thought that everything was possible for such a man.

Steve thought about Tony in a rather negative way, in the moment he saw Tony the first time, Steve already made up his image of him, a genius playboy with way too much money no respect philantrophist and a wanna be Hero. He was disappointed that a face that looked so much like his old Friend was so different from the character. No, Steve did not have a good image of Tony.

He told him such.

But still he might have been a bit rush in making opinions, he should have gotten to know him better before he made his picture, but well now it was too late anyway.

And the other guy didn't seem to like him either.

Anyway, Tony had let him stay in his Tower together with the other avengers even though he did not have too, and he also flew into space with a nuke to save them all so he might overthink his few on Tony now.

So he might want to talk to Tony about this conversation tomorrow.

And after a while of thinking about Tony he slept in.

The next day Steve was tense and prepared for a not so amusing talk with Tony, but the genius didn't even bother to come out of his Workshop, the whole day, nor the next day.

Steve began to be concerned when Tony did not come out of his workshop the third day either.

On the fourth day he spoke with his teammates.

"Guys, do you not whats up with Tony, I didn't see him in three days."

"Don't worry steve, I'm sure he just works down there in his workshop like always, I'm sure he will show up sometime sooner or later." "Clint didn't even really care about Tonys absense or at least he didn't seemed to.

"Ok, I'm sure you're right Barton."

Steve tried to not get overly concerned when Tony did not show up on the fifth day or on the sixth day, but on the seventh day he snapped.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" "Master Stark is in his workshop, sir." "How long is it since he last ate something?" "That would be four days, eight hours and twenty three minutes, sir." "How long since he last slept?" "51 hours, and 49 minutes, sir."

"What, how could you let something like that happen, I'm sure such a behavior can't be healthy!"

"I have no power over mister Starks sleeping or eating habits. I can just give him advices, but if he ignores thous there is nothing I can do, sir."

Steve did not eve know that it was possible to work after no sleep for over 2 days and no food for over four days! "Show me the way to Tonys workshop, Jarvis." "As you wish, sir."

Steve went the way down to Tonys hideaway just to end up in front of a locked door.

"Tony? Could you open the door, please?" "I don't want too" Steve could here, how tired Tony was. " Please Tony, I want to talk to you." Tony didn't answer however he heard Tony standing up and soon the door was opened, and gave Steve a good view on a completely run down Tony Stark who seemed white as death with dark circles under his eyes. "What?" Tony grunted and Steve could smell the sharp smell of alcohol. "You are drunk." He stated the obvious,"And, what do you care, you don't like me since the first moment you saw me, and I do not even know why." Steve was shocked, he didn't thought that it was noticeable to anyone. "You know, it's just like my father said to me as a kid, one glance on me and you did not like me. I guess it was just more important to him to find his old friend then to be there when I build my first circuit board with 4 or my first engine with 9. He did not even show up when I graduated from college.

"What I had no Idea, but I'm sure Howard was always proud of you."

Tony actually started laughing:"Oh, I mean I'm sure he was proud to have heir but otherwise probably not so much.

When I first showed him my engine that I build with fucking nine! He shouted at me for wasting his time when in fact he could search for you now." He chuckled: I doubt that he knew that I went 4 fucking grades up within three months. He changed however, when there were Paparazzi around, he and Maria too always smiled and seemed like there were endlessly proud of me.

In the safety of the manor they didn't really care about what was going on in my life.

Steve did not know if he should cry or laugh about his assumption being so wrong that it hurts.

He looked at the drunk Tony and was startled.

"I did not know!" He stated shocked and surprised at the same time.

"As a kid I always looked up to you, I thought that if you came everything would be fine again, later I accepted that you would not come and a while later I started hating you 'cause you stole my family. I was speechless, and felt guilty. "I know that you couldn't do anything because you were frozen, but still, I always hated you because you were so fucking good and I, I wasn't, what can I say I learnt to give a damn fuck about anything and everything, and I met Rhodey, he helped, and when my parents died, I didn't even cry, I am not really sure if I felt anything for them after my 12th birthday or something… Tony mumbled the end, and Steve could hardly understand him anymore. He was just, scratch that, he really didn't know what he was, or how he felt, surprise, shook, angry, disappointed? He just couldn't believe it.

It didn't match the picture he had from both Howard and Tony.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when Tony started talking again: "Afghanistan wasn't the first time I got kidnapped ya know, until I was 15 I got kidnapped at least seven fucking times, and he did nothing, no bodyguard or anything, he sometimes didn't even notice that I was gone until the hospital called him, and then he told me I shouldn't cry because Stark man are man of Iron. He chuckled at the irony. Peggy was the one who got e a bodyguard after the seventh time and she even had to pay him herself! Well, nowadays I got a whole bunch of bodyguards here in two-seconds if I wanted to, not that I need them anymore, really. Well, at least the money was never a problem." He shrugged. Steve just couldn't hold himself back anymore, he grabbed Tony and hugged him tight. Tony tensed at first but relaxed after a while.

Steve swore in that moment that he would make up for everything and wished that he could punch his former friend Howard, how could he have done something like this to his own son.

Anymore thoughts were interrupted by a soft snoring coming from his breast region, there Tony Stark slept still hugging the bigger man . The captain smiled and brought the genius to the couch in the workshop and tugged him tightly. He dimmed the lights and left deep in his own thoughts.

The next morning while Steve made himself some oatmeal when a sleepy Tony walked into the kitchen helping himself to some coffee, seemingly without noticing the other man. Steve however greeted the man making the genius jump up a little. "Tony, what a said the other day, I didn't, I couldn't, what I wanted to say is, I'm sorry. I just couldn't believe that Howard changed so much after I froze. "

"Capsicle, I know that, still it hurts a lot what you said, you know." "I realize that know too, and I truly apologize."

I understand that and while it still hurts, and I can't trust you yet, but I am open for a new start.

Steve was surprised, positively. " Hello, I'm Tony Stark, also known as Ironman." "Hi, I'm Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America, it's a pleasure." They shook hands and from that day on there relation was never hateful again…

The End


End file.
